The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for covering printed products with a packaging material.
Individual printed products or a group of a number of printed products are packed for dispatch by being covered on all sides with a wrapper, paper or a film or inserted into envelopes. One method of packing printed products, in which the latter are inserted into packaging elements which are located in insertion compartments in a packing drum, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,537. With this method, a high throughput of products to be packed is possible, and it necessitates prefabricated packing elements and is therefore correspondingly expensive.
German Patent No. DE-A 31 02 872 discloses a method of covering chocolate bars and the like, in which a continuous packaging material, a metal foil, is folded over to form a tube which is open on one side and has a U-shaped cross section. Bars lying one behind the other in a row are placed into said tube, the open side of the tube then being closed and individual pack units being divided off.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a method and an apparatus for packing printed products with which a high throughput can be achieved with the lowest possible material and processing costs per pack unit.
According to the invention, at least two printed products are packed in parallel with a common packaging material web. As a result, the tools which are present to feed products, to unwind and fold over the packaging material, especially a plastic film, and to close and, if necessary, divide off the pack units can advantageously be used twice over. The packing rate can be doubled at constant processing speed. According to the invention, the packaging material web is itself used as a transport medium after the printed products have been deposited on it. The material web preferably runs over a support which accommodates the weight of the printed products. It is particularly advantageous if the cross section of the support is bent over upward or downward at right angles to the conveying direction, and has contact elements for printed products, so that the latter assume a defined position with respect to the cutting and closing tools. The continuous packaging material used is preferably a plastic film, but a paper web can also be employed. A plastic film is preferably welded in order to produce the pack, while a paper web is adhesively bonded.